


Larry Stylinson Oneshots

by knzclrs25



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Cutting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knzclrs25/pseuds/knzclrs25
Summary: One-Shots of Larry Stylinson. This is what I’ve been working on instead of Jiara, so hopefully I’ll get back to that soon.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 22





	1. Harry’s Hate

He sat on the edge of the bed and opened his computer. He always loved reading about what his fans were doing. It’s weird calling them fans they always said. “I mean they are the reason we’re here doing this interview today.” Liam once said and he was right, they are.

He logged onto Tumblr, fans had always been active on there and very open about their opinion, most were nice, but some weren’t as good. Harry was really good at hiding and bottling up his emotions, he rarely got really mad or had outbursts. It helped keep his image he always said, I mean that was what Modest had always drilled into his brain.

When he looked at his followers posts, he saw someone post about the #HarryStyles hashtag.

**OMG Guys it’s so funny what they are posting on the #HarryStyles hashtag.**

Being as curious as he normally was he clicked on it. He realized as soon as it loaded he made a mistake, but couldn’t rip his eyes off of it. It was like they were magically glued. He was trying so hard to not break down. He read all the posts.

**OMG can’t harry just take a fact and realize that louis isn’t a fag like him. #HarryStyles #Fag #Takeahint**

**Harry Styles = Fag Hardcore #HarryStyles #Fag #Ew**

**Honestly he should just kill himself, I wouldn’t care, I don’t think anyone would actually notice #HarryStyles #kill #doit**

Harry tried so hard not to, but he let a tear fall. He kept scrolling through and finding worse. There were a few good ones, but they were just needles in a haystack. He didn’t even notice Louis walking into the room when he did.

Louis Looked at him and realized that he was crying. “Harry.” Harry’s eyes were still glued to the screen. “Hazza.” Harry just let more tears fall down. Louis sat down and wrapped an arm around him. “Harry what’s wrong?” Harry still didn’t talk and just kept scrolling.

“When will Harry realize that nobody loves him, Zayn’s a better singer, Niall’s funnier, Liam’s hotter, Louis is nicer, and he’s just a fag, that has no good qualities.” Harry chokes a little bit. “Just curl up in a hole and die, no one would notice or care, the little fag sucks.” He keeps letting the tears fall. Louis sits there in shock with his arm still around Harry. “Honestly if he just died I would be happy, I wouldn’t have to look at the little fagg-” Louis rips the laptop out of his hands, slams it close and throws it on the bed.

“Harry are you really listening to them?” Harry starts sobbing and Louis pulls him closer. Harry keeps crying into his shoulder.

“L...Lou it’s t….true th….though.” He keeps crying and tries to pull away, but Louis won’t let him

“What is?”

“Th…..that I’m a f..fag.”

“No it is not Hazza and don’t you dare believe them. Ok?”

“O...ok.”Harry looks at Louis' eyes. They are the perfect shade of blue he thinks, he puts his head back on Lou’s shoulder. “Louis?”

“Yeah H,”He turns and looks down at Harry. Even though Harry is much taller he has his head buried into Louis’ neck and has his arms wrapped around him.

“Would you c….cared if I d….died?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Th...they people said n….no one would c...care if I d…..died.” He keeps crying as he says it.

Louis holds Harry’s face in his hand and lifts his head to look at him. He wipes away one of the tears rapidly falling down on Harry’s face. “I would be devastated if you died Harry. You mean everything to me.”

“R….really?”

“Of course, how could you not?” Louis looks into Harry’s green eyes. “I love you Haz. I do. I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”

Harry lets more tears fall and pulls him into a hug. “I love you too.” He mutters into Louis’ ear. Louis pulls out of the hug and kisses him.

“Never let them tell you who you are, because they have no idea how amazing you are.” They continue to stare into each other's eyes. “Ok?” Harry nods and then leans in to kiss him.


	2. Louis’ Baby

“I’m such a fucking idiot!” Another beer bottle smashes to the ground and Harry flinches.

“Stop you’re scaring me.” He tries to tell him, but it comes out as a whisper. Godamnit Harry is all he thought before more glass shattered to the ground.

“You deserve fucking better Haz!” Lou screams. Harry is frozen with shock and fear. More glass snaps him out of it.

“Lou please,”He can’t make out any more words. What the fuck Harry, stop second guessing yourself. “Louis please stop.”

“Stop what?!?! You should be mad at me!” He starts crying. “I ‘Got’ her pregnant! It’s all over the news Harr!”

“Louis I know it wasn’t you,”Harry says softly.

“I know you do, but does anyone else!?”He turns and looks at Harry. “Who does? Because no one other than management and the boys do!”

“Who cares? We know and that’s what matters.”

“What matters?!?!” Louis says appalled. “Everyone in the world thinks I got her pregnant! I just want to go out there and tell them it’s a lie and kiss my NOT FAKE boyfriend in front of everyone!” He falls down into the glass and whimpers. “Is that so bad?”

Harry rushes forward careful to not step on anything and to help him up. “It’s not bad at all, but you know you can’t.” He helps Louis stand up and they walk to the bathroom to clean his cuts. Harry takes out the first aid kit.

“Why do we have to be hurting for everyone else to be happy?”

“It’s just how it works Lou, I wish it was different.” Harry cleans the cuts and puts the bandaids on. “Lou there are so many.”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because you have to clean it up H.”

“Never apologize again for you being hurt.” Harry cups Louis' face and brings it up so his blue eyes are looking into Harry’s green. “I would rather be here than anywhere else in the world.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” He brings Louis’ face closer and kisses him. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

“That’s all that matters. Not your fake girlfriend, not the rest of the world, what we have here right now is what matters Lou.”


	3. Harry’s Mental Health

**THIS SECTION HAS A TRIGGER WARNING: CUTTING**   
**SKIP IF YOU NEED TO, I’M SERIOUS, SKIP IT, DON’T FEEL BAD**

“I hate this.” Harry was laying in bed scrolling through his phone. He kept seeing pictures of Eleanor and Louis. He knew they were fake, but couldn’t help getting jealous that he was spending all his time with her and not him. Harry knew that it had to be like that to keep up their stupid image with Eleanor and all.

“Ugh!” He threw his phone across the bed and sat up. He pulled up his sleeve and saw all his cuts. The ones he did himself. That arm didn’t have many colored permanent marks, but it sure did have a lot of pink scarred over lines. “God, why do I hurt so fucking much?????”

He made his way to the bathroom and grabbed his knife on the way. He always had a knife on him in case of attackers and they let him have it for that, but little did they know he cut himself all the time with it as well.

When he got to the bathroom he closed the door and slid his back down the wall crying. He opened the knife and pulled up his sleeve. He took the knife and swiped it across his arms. He started crying harder.

“In a few days two weeks will be up. He will never see, so it won’t matter. Even if he saw, it would just make him run away faster. I’m such a fucking depressed fag.” These thoughts kept running through his mind one after the other. Tears just poured down. He cut once…….twice…….three times……...four.

“HAZZ!!!!!” Louis called as he walked in the door.

“God damnit!” Harry whispered. He threw the knife into the cabinet, wiped his arm with a rag and flinched. He pulled his sleeve down and wiped his tears. After he splashed his face with some cold water Louis calls again.

“Harr where are you?!?!”

“Bathroom!” Louis walked to the bathroom and knocked. “Come in.”

He came in and embraced him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, but you came home early, I thought you were supposed to get back on Wednesday, not Monday.”

“I thought I’d surprise you.” He reaches for Harry’s arm and Harry pulls away. “Is that not ok?”

“No! It’s fine, I’m just surprised. That’s all.” He pinches himself for pulling away. He grabs Lou’s hand with his good arm and kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now tell me what happened to your arm.” It came out as a harsh command and Harry jumped a little. “I’m sorry, but what happened?”

“Nothing.” Harry shook his head hoping that convinced him.

“You never pull away like that.”

“I was just surprised and it took a minute to get used to it. That’s all.”

“Then you won’t mind if I look at it.” He reaches for it, but Harry pulls away. “Harry please tell me what happened.”

Harry sat on the edge of the tub and Louis sat down on the closed toilet seat. He pulled up his sleeve and revealed the old cuts, the newer ones, and the ones trickling with blood. He let a tear fall.

“Oh my god Harry.” He tries to look Harry in the eyes, but Haz turns away and closes his eyes. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Ummmm ab….bout a year.”

“Harry, oh my god.” He grabs Hazza’s hands and hugs him. “Why?”

“Seeing y...you everyday with h...her instead of m...me, the n...news about you t...two.” Harry cried into his shoulder. “I don’t kn….know I g….guess I was j...just jealous.”

“It’s ok Harry, I’m here now and it will be better I promise.” He looks back at his arm. “Now let’s clean that up. Ok?”

“Ok.” They clean up the cuts, get pajamas on and climb into Harry’s bed together. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and Harry’s arms around Louis’ shoulders. They fall asleep just like that.


	4. Harry’s Sick

He wakes up in bed with no one there. Harry wonders where Lou went. As he sits up his stomach does a couple somersaults and he runs to the bathroom. He barely hears Lou calling his name over the vomiting.

“Haz!!!! Baby where are you?!?!” Louis hears the vomiting and rushes to the bathroom. “Ahhh baby.” He sits down next to Harry and ties his hair up. He continues to sit there and rub his back.

After a few minutes Harry sits up and looks at Louis. Lou notices the tears running down Harry’s face and wipes them off. “Thank you Lou.”

“Of course Haz.” He helps Harry up and back into bed. He places a trash can next to the bed and hands Harry the remote to the T.V. “Is there anything else you need?” Harry makes grabby hands towards him and Lou gets in bed too.

“I love you Boobear.” Harry snuggles his head into Lou’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

Lou puts his arm around Harry and pulls him closer. He rests his head on Harry’s and closes his eyes. “I love you too Hazza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, but I just thought it would be cuter that way.


	5. Harry’s Broken

“Louis please don’t do this to me.” Harry says crying. “Please Lou.”

“Do you think I want to? Do you think I have the choice?!” Lou snaps back, also crying. He goes to try and grab Harry’s hands, but Harry pulls away.

“Lou, why?” He cries harder. “She was just a coverup, they said this,”He points to Louis and back to him. “would never have to end.” He looks into Louis’ eyes. “We would never have to end.”

“Harry I can’t control them, I...I can’t stop this. You know I would if I could.”

“Would I?!?! Would I really?!?!” He stands up and yells at him. “Because it seems that I can’t trust anyone here!”

“Harry you can’t do that to me.”

“Do what?!?! What the fuck am I doing?!?!” Harry looks at him and points. “YOU are breaking up with me! YOU are leaving me!!! YOU are the one doing something!!” His voice breaks. “You are the one breaking my heart.”

Louis sits there in shock not moving. He continues to stare into Harry’s emerald globes which had tears rapidly falling from them. He then realized how much he hurt Harry. “Haz I don’t have a choice.”

“Don’t call me that.” Harry says sternly. “Never call me that again. That’s reserved for someone who loves me.”

“Harry.” Louis looks sympathetically at him.

“Leave.”

“What?”

“I said go! Please!” Harry walked to the door and opened it. Louis looks back and forth between him and the door. He finally decides to walk through it. 

Harry slams the door shut and his back slides down it as he sobs. He hugs his knees and cries harder into it. He sits like that for the next fifteen minutes, until his phone rings. He picks it up to see who it is and Nialler flashes on the screen.

“Hey Harr.” Niall says as Harry answers the phone.

Harry doesn’t make out any actual words he just cries into the phone.

“Harry what happened?” Harry still doesn’t answer and just continues to cry. “I’ll be over in 15.”

When Niall arrives he opens the door with his extra key. Harry is sitting in the middle of the living room sobbing into his knees. Niall runs over and wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“He d…..dumped me Niall.” Harry says as he turns towards Niall to cry into his shoulder. “He…..he didn’t want me anymore.”

“Harry, I’m so sorry.” Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s and pulled him close to let him cry it out. They sat there in that position for thirty minutes and then went to go to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won’t be the last chapter, there will be more after, but this is just all that I’ve finished so I posted that.


	6. Louis' Interview

Harry knew they still had a press tour to finish, so they would be seeing each other a lot, but Louis knew he had to keep his distance. Well in one interview in particular he almost broke.

“So Louis are you excited to be a dad?” The interviewer asked.

“Yeah, I have so much adrenaline. It will be a weird life, because I’ll be on tour a lot and his mom and I aren’t together, but I really hope that I can make his life amazing.” Louis said. He turned his head towards Harry, who was staring off into space.

“Good, coming from a dad myself I wish you luck.” The interviewer said and Louis snapped his attention back.

“Thank you.” 

“Harry,” The curly lad whipped his head up. “You seem really quiet today.”

He cleared his throat and then spoke clearly into the microphone. “Just letting the other lads get a little more attention.”

“Ok, so Niall…..” Harry zoned out again. He really didn’t care who got the attention, just as long as it wasn’t him, he really couldn’t handle it. Luckily they left him alone for the rest of the interview and when it was done he walked briskly to the van.

When Louis saw him leave he ran to go and keep up with him. “Harry.” The younger boy kept walking and ignored him. “Harry.” Silence. “Harold Edward Styles!”

The younger boy spun around and yelled. “What?!?! What the hell do you want Louis?!?!”

“You can’t just ignore everyone forever.”

“I’m not, I’m ignoring everything about you, I had a headache and so I lied to hide it.”

Louis looks worried for a second. “Are you ok?”

“You don’t need to care anymore Lou, so just leave me alone, because you hurt me remember. You left me, so please don’t make it hard and keep running back.” Harry turned around and walked to the van and sat in his seat in the back of it. Louis stayed there and waited for the rest of the boys.

When they got there Niall walked past him without saying a word, he hopped into the van, sat next to Harry and pulled him close. Liam stood next to Louis when he got there.

“Why’d you do it?” He asked.

“I didn’t have a choice. It was for his own good.”

“You broke him.”

“And I feel horrible.” They both look at each other and then hop into the van.


	7. Louis' Confession

He stood on the top of the building. He looked out on the New York City skyline and walked closer to the edge. “One jump and it would be over. Just one jump.” He pulled up his right arm’s sleeve and rubbed his finger over the cuts that still sat there.

“HARRY! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?!” He could hear them calling, but he didn’t care. There was nothing left for him anymore. The love of his life didn’t love him anymore, his fans would stop in a matter of time, he didn’t have a set future, honestly why was he still here.  
The door burst open. Harry didn’t turn his head, he knew who it was anyways. He didn’t care. He knew it was selfish, but he knew he had to. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Harry. Harry step away from the edge please.” Louis was talking to him as he inched closer. Harry stayed silent and lifted up his foot. “Harry, Harry please. Think about what you’re doing.” The other boys arrived on the roof and Louis shushed them.

“Louis, don’t pretend to care. I know what I’m doing.” He leans forward, but just as he’s about to fall Louis grabs his waist and pulls him toward the roof and off of the ledge. They wrestle to gain dominance, but Louis even though smaller straddles him and pins his wrists down.

“I’m not pretending to care Harry.”

Harry struggles against Louis’ grip, but the eldest doesn’t let go. “Then why now, why do I suddenly matter now?”

“You’ve always mattered to me Harr.”

“That’s a lie, I know that’s a lie.” Someone comes up and starts filming them, but no one seems to notice.

“How do you know that’s a lie?”

“Because I remember that night exactly. It replays in my mind every second of everyday and breaks me more and more each time.”

“I told you I had no choice Harr.” Louis’ voice breaks.

“But we could have hid it, we didn’t have to break up.” Harry starts crying. “You didn’t have to move on.”

“Who said I moved on?”

“Simon, he said to let you go because you had never actually loved me and moved on a long time ago to Eleanor.”

“Harry.” He starts crying as well. “I never stopped loving you. They…..they told me if I wanted to stay in the band I had to end it with you.”

“What? They threatened to kick you out of the band.”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared, I didn’t want to have to leave you completely.” They look into each other's eyes and Louis lets go of Harry’s hands and cups his face. Harry sits up with the smaller still on his lap, he threads his fingers through Louis’ hair and kisses him. They pull each other into a hug and sit there for who knows how long.

The person with the camera turns it off and runs down the stairs, careful to not get caught. Liam, Niall and Zayn stare at Louis and Harry for a while.

“Guys um we’re here too.” Zayn finally says. Louis and Harry break apart and stand up.

“Uh sorry for scaring you guys tonight.” Harry says once they reach the boys.

“It’s fine, we’re sorry for not noticing something was wrong until it was almost too late.” Liam says. Niall pulls them all into a hug. After that they all go back to Harry’s room and crash there for the night.


	8. Louis and Harry's Surprise

He walks into the conference room at Modest! Management, when he walks inside he sees Harry there and looks at him confused. Louis sits down next to the curly lad. “Do you know what’s happening?”

“Nope, just as in the blue as you Lou.” He says and then chuckles a little. “That rhymed.” He laughs and Louis swats him in the arm. Simon and some other executives walk in and they immediately stop.

The executives sit across the table from them with papers and pens. They look at each other and then back at Simon. “So you probably know why you’re here today.”

Louis shakes his head. “Nope absolutely no idea.”

“Yeah, I have no clue.” Harry states.

“So you guys haven’t seen it.” Simon says.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Harry responds.

“Pull it up please.” As he says it one of the big shots opens a computer and pulls up a video and shows it to the boys. It’s a video of the night on the roof. The boys look at each other and then Louis slams the computer shut.

“Which team member shot this? Were there cameras up there? Because this was a private moment between him and I. It was just us and the boys.” Louis says sternly. Harry’s eyes start to water and he blinks them away. He starts to fidget with his t-shirt, Louis notices and grabs his hand to hold it.

“It wasn’t one of us, someone else must have placed a camera there, but there’s no going back we just need to deal with it now.” Harry lets a tear fall and wipes it away immediately with his free hand, luckily no one notices.

“Deal with it? How are you expecting to deal with it?” Louis speaks up, because he knows Harry can’t.

Simon grabs the piece of paper from the executive and hands it to Louis. “About that,” He hands it to Harry as well. “We have formed this contract to keep you from having more fake stunts like that.” Louis picks it up and reads it.

“First of all, that wasn’t a stunt nor was it fake. Second of all, Harry is not signing this.” He throws it on the table.

“Lou.” Harry barely makes it out but they still heard it.

“No Harry, you are not going through the same bullshit that I had to. Not in any world will I let that happen.”

“I’m sorry Louis but-”Simon starts.

“No you aren’t, you’re not sorry at all. You like ripping apart our relationships for your own good. We,” He points at Harry and him. “Love each other and we’re not going to stop that because of some stupid publicity. Honestly I think we would get more support if we actually came out then if we hid it. Look at the comment, I bet you 90% of them are going to be good.”

Simon opened up the computer and scrolled through the comments. To his surprise, they were mostly good. Harry was shaking and Louis was holding his hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth trying to calm him down.

Simon closed the computer and looked at them. “If we’re to do this, you will have to follow my rules. No public making out, no more scenes like this rooftop, and it will come out when I say it will and how I say it will. Do we have a deal?”

“Wait, so you’re saying we can come out?” Louis asks impatiently.

“Under my conditions yes.”

“Harry.” The younger lad looked up into the older’s blue orbs laced with tears. “We’re coming out.” Louis started crying and pulled Harry into a hug. They hugged each other and then sat back down and went over everything with Simon, both with beaming smiles and still holding hands.


End file.
